


Lost in thought

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ok so I'm drunk, So I think I nailed it, but I'm drunk on scotch and I have auto correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Jeff is day dreaming
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lost in thought

They were slow dancing in an empty ballroom, Craig's dress swirling around them as they moved. His toned body so small in Jeff's arms, his breath just as lightened as Jeff's own. They slowed to a gentle sway, and Jeff meets Craig's eyes. Peacefully, yet full of wonder, the two held each other.

"Jeff?" Frankie asked with a frown. Jeff was pulled back to reality, a blush threatening to rise.

"What?" Jeff asks, clearing his throat in hopes of clearing his mind as well. Frankie sighs deeply.

"Never mind. It's fine. Craig?" She asks.

"Sounds perfect, Frankie." Craig smiles softly at her. Frankie looks between the two of them for a moment, before Jeff stands, awkward energy behind him.

"So we done?" Jeff asks almost nervously.

\---------------------

The hallways are empty, Craig is leaning against the wall, flipping through his papers. His perfect legs are clad in sheer stockings; a layered silk dress and wavy red wig completing the look. Jeff leans against the opposing wall, eyes wandering over every inch. It takes a moment for Craig to notice, but when he does, the blush spreads beautifully even below his collarbone. 

"Jeffery?" He asks, long lashes batting gently.  
"Jeffery!" Craig huffed. Jeff snapped his eyes to the real Craig.

"Craig?" Jeff asks back, a little tensely.

"You didn't show up for our meeting." Craig frowns. Jeff glances at the clock, not realizing he had been spacing out for so long.

"Huh." Jeff shrugs. He would cross that hallway, kiss Craig breathless. His fingers would run through that red wig, holding Craig firmly.

"Hello? Earth to Jeffery!" Craig frowned. Jeff sighed.

"Just a little distracted today, Craig." Jeff sighs, reaching in his desk drawer to top off his glass. 

"I can see that."

\--------------

Jeff laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd spent the last two and a half hours trying to avoid thinking about Craig long enough to get some sleep. It wasn't that unusual, but something about it tonight seemed to ache that much deeper.  
Was Craig sleeping peacefully just one door over? Or was he having his own restless night? If Jeff knocked on his door, would he answer? Jeff took a shaking breath, letting himself imagine it;  
Craig saying his name like a soft question, Jeff only kissing him in response. Picking him up, carrying him inside, showing through touch the words Jeff hadn't even figured out himself just yet.  
Jeff imagines himself spending the night with Craig, waking up with Craig in his arms. He finally falls asleep, and dreams of Craig, although when he wakes, he won't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a hard time writing more than a paragraph or so for each fic I've tried to write lately. But, also, oof. Life. Anyways I bought myself a nice (ish) bottle of scotch for Christmas, so this short little blurb went well. I mean I'm also progressively more drunk as I wrote and then posted this, and will be getting more drunk soon after, so I may not see it as clearly as I think I do. But in my current state I like it so far, lol. (My scotch is not as nice as Jeffery's)


End file.
